Dernières Pensées
by RubiLila
Summary: Mass Effect est une histoire épique et bouleversante où on y rencontre des personnages au destin tragique. Cette fiction est un recueil de récits courts racontant les derniers instants de certain de ces personnages, croisés tout au long de cette magnifique saga.
1. Le Dernier Soldat

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici la première histoire que je publie ! C'est un recueil d'histoires courtes sur la plupart des personnages de Mass Effect et qui raconte leurs dernières pensées, que leur mort soient décrites dans la saga (comme Morinth ou Shepard qui vont suivre) ou non (comme Javik ci dessous). Ce sont de petits textes que j'écris quand je suis en manque d'inspiration pour mes fics plus longues qui sont en cours d'écriture. _

* * *

**Le Dernier Soldat**

Javik était seul, dos à un mur, entouré de zombis. Le groupe d'humain qu'il devait diriger était mort. Ils devaient atteindre le faisceau par une voie détournée, mais les informations qu'on lui avait donné étaient erronées. Là où ils ne devaient rencontrer qu'une faible résistance, lui et ses hommes s'étaient fait massacrés par les troupes des Moissonneurs. Il s'en était sortit de justesse, ne devant sa survie qu'à son instinct de soldat génétiquement programmé.

Déjà trois cadavres de zombi se trouvaient à ses pieds. Il en restait encore cinq debout. Ils le regardaient, sans bouger, comme attendant un signal. Il se demandait ce qui se passait, pourquoi ils ne se jetaient sur lui. Il profita de cette pause salutaire pour reprendre quelque force. Tout son bras gauche était paralysé, sûrement cassé. Une partie de son armure était fissuré, il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'il se retrouve sans défense. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dose de médi-gel, et son stock de cartouche thermique s'épuisait à vue d'œil.

Soudain, les zombis se décidèrent à attaquer. Le premier lui sauta à la figure, arrêté par une décharge de fusil à pompe en pleine tête. Mais déjà, le suivant était près de lui sur sa gauche. Il eut à peine le temps de le viser, qu'un autre sur sa droite lui attrapa le bras, essayant de le mordre. Avec force, il l'abattit contre le mur, où la tête de son assaillant éclatât comme une fruit trop mur. Son premier adversaire en profita pour lui sauter dessus, enroulant ses jambes autour du torse du Protéen. Déséquilibré, Javik tomba en avant. Il essaya de se relever, mais le zombi dans son dos lui planta les dents dans le cou. Il hurla et lâcha son arme pour le saisir à deux mains et essayer de se dégager, mais les deux zombis restant en profitèrent pour l'attaquer.

_« C'est finit_, pensa-t-il, _mon combat s'arrête là. Je meurs en guerrier, comme je l'ai toujours souhaité. »_

Au moment où il formulait cette pensée dans sa tête, une vive lumière rouge balaya l'espace. Les zombis s'écroulèrent à terre comme des poupées de chiffons. Javik se releva difficilement, et plaqua une main sur sa blessure au cou qui saignait abondamment. Il sortit son médi-gel et l'appliqua sur la morsure. Puis il regarda autour de lui, désorienté, essayant de déterminer l'origine de son sauvetage, mais il n'y avait personne à par lui et les cadavres de ces adversaires.

Son regard fut attiré par un grand mouvement derrière les immeubles en ruine. Un Moissonneur était en train de bouger, mais pas de manière habituelle. Il fallu quelques secondes à Javik pour se rendre compte qu'il s'écroulait au sol. Il se précipita dans sa direction.

Partout où il passait, des cadavres de soldats des Moissonneurs jonchaient le sol. Alors Shepard avait donc réussit ? Le Creuset avait-il fonctionné ? Il déboucha finalement sur la rue principale, celle là même qu'il avait la mission de rejoindre avec ses hommes. Des pas se firent entendre sur sa gauche. Un jeune homme courrait dans sa direction.

_« C'est terminé,_ cria-t-il, _les Moissonneurs sont détruits, la guerre est finie ! »_

Sans s'arrêter, il poursuivit sa route. _« Primitifs »_ soupira Javik.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse lui paraître, ces primitifs avaient pourtant réussis là où l'Empire Protéen avait échoué. Son espèce avait résisté des centaines d'années, avec des soldats et une technologie tellement plus avancée que la leur. Ils étaient plus fort, conquérant une majeure partie de la galaxie, assouvissant chaque nouvelle espèce qu'ils rencontraient. Jusqu'aux Moissonneurs évidement.

Il soupira. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Shepard allait y arriver. Il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir avec honneur sur le champs de bataille. Et pourtant, la victoire du commandant lui confirma qu'il s'était trompé depuis le début, que son espèce entière s'était trompé. La confiance était une force et l'unité menait à la victoire.

Il regarda autour de lui. Au loin, des rires et des cris de victoire résonnaient, et, à ses pieds, se trouvaient les cadavres de ses ennemis. Il avait été créé pour les affronter. Il n'avait connu que cette guerre. Maintenant qu'elle était finie qu'était-il sensé faire ?

Derrière lui, il entendit une faible toux. Il se retourna et chercha sa provenance. Il n'y avait pourtant personne. Le bruit recommença, venant des décombres derrière lui. Il se précipita sans réfléchir, et commença à dégager les morceaux de ciments. Son bras blessé lui faisait mal, mais il continuait malgré la douleur. Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par voir une main. Criant des paroles de réconfort, il augmenta sa cadence, puisant dans ses dernières réserves de pouvoir biotique pour enlever les plus gros blocs. Enfin, il pu dégager une jeune femme inconsciente des gravats.

Elle était relativement indemne, à part une blessure à la tête qui saignait. Il fouilla dans l'armure de l'humaine et trouva du médi-gel qu'il appliqua sur la plaie. Il pausa ensuite la main sur son frond et ferma les yeux. Elle avait deux côtes brisées, mais tous ces organes internes étaient intacts. Elle vivrait. Satisfait, il se releva et se mit aussitôt à chercher d'autres blessés.

Quinze jours passèrent. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espoir de retrouver encore des survivants dans les décombres. Javik avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver le maximum de monde. Il était temps maintenant d'enterrer les corps. Shepard avait été sortit vivant de ce qui restait de la Citadelle, mais le Normandy était toujours porté disparu. Il ne restait de son équipage sur Terre que ceux qui avaient voulu se battre sur le terrain. Il aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait dans les cliniques de fortune qui avaient fleurit un peu partout. La bataille finale avait fait un grand nombre de blessés et grâce à ces dons particuliers il arrivait très vite à percevoir ce qui n'allait pas chez une personne, et lui éviter ainsi d'interminables tests et analyses. Il appréciait de se sentir utile.

Deux mois plus tard, on commençait à reconstruire. Londres et la Citadelle avaient été nettoyés. On avait identifiés les corps qui pouvaient l'être, et on les avait enterrés. Chaque espèce avait pratiqué les rites funéraires adéquats sur ses morts. Javik n'avait eu personne à mettre en terre : ses semblables étaient tombés en poussière depuis longtemps, ou étaient en train de lentement se décomposer dans des cryostases éteintes. Jusque là, il avait plutôt été occupé : tuer du moissonneur, sauver des primitifs. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le deuil de son peuple, ni de penser à sa condition.

A son époque il n'avait jamais eu d'autre but que celui de se battre. Il dirigeait des troupes, il tuait le plus de moissonneur qu'il pouvait, il faisait en sorte de survivre. Il avait été créé dans ce but, et absolument rien ne pouvait l'en détourner. Les soldats protéens ne connaissaient pas l'amour ni l'ambition, leur caste ne leur permettait pas. Ça aurait perturbé leurs pensées ou les aurait détournés de leur mission.

Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'existait. Sa vengeance était accomplie, son deuil était fait, sa quête avait pris fin. Il avait commencé depuis quelques temps, à se plonger dans les souvenirs de son totem de mémoire. Les souvenirs de son peuple. Au début, quelques heures lui suffisaient, pour se rappeler les soldats tombés au combat avant lui. C'était une manière de leur dire que leur lutte n'avait pas été vaine. Puis, les heures devenaient des journées entières, qu'il passait enfermé dans sa chambre dans le noir. L'Asari Liara passait le voir régulièrement, inquiète. Mais il s'en moquait. La-bas, il redevenait le Protéen fier, qui avait assouvit la galaxie entière, qui observait les peuples primitifs pour mieux contrôler leur évolution. Il était entouré de personnes comme lui, ayant son intellect et le comprenant.

Quand il se réveillait, il ne pensait plus qu'à y retourner. Il était devenu obnubilé par les souvenirs passés de son peuple glorieux. Plus rien n'était plus important. Shepard était le seul qui l'avait un tant soit peu compris. Mais il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé du coma dans lequel il était plongé. Un jour que Liara avait essayé de lui prendre le totem, il l'avait blessé. Effrayée, elle n'était plus revenue. Il avait regretté son geste sur le moment, puis avait rapidement oublié.

Liara le retrouva une semaine plus tard. Elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour le Protéen. Depuis quelque temps, il était distant, taciturne, violent. _« Plus que d'habitude »_ pensa-elle. Elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec le totem de mémoire qui l'obsédait. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il l'avait projeté contre le mur avec ces pouvoirs biotiques lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le raisonner. Complètement sonnée, elle était sortie en trombe de l'appartement qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle espérait qu'il s'était calmé depuis le temps.

La porte était ouverte quand elle arriva chez lui. Elle posa les provisions qu'elle lui avait apporté sur la table de la cuisine. Elle avait réussit à trouver du poisson, elle savait qu'il aimait ça. Elle l'appela, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle alla voir dans sa chambre et elle le trouva allongé sur son lit. Elle s'approcha, et le secoua un peu, prudente, mais Javik ne bougea pas. Un son métallique lui fit baisser la tête.

Le totem de mémoire venait de tomber sur le carrelage.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais quelques petites fautes sont surement encore là, et je m'en excuse. N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, positifs, négatifs, inutiles ou encourageant, tout est bienvenu ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	2. Le Dernier Repas de la Condamnée

_Coucou ! Voici l'histoire consacrée à Morinth, la fille de Samara qu'on rencontre dans le deuxième opus de Mass Effect !_

_Je suis une débutante en écriture, et on peut dire qu'écrire ce chapitre a été un véritable exercice de style ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à mettre l'histoire en forme, et j'ai du me battre avec les répétions pour essayer de faire quelque chose d'agréable à lire._

_J'espère avoir un peu réussit !_

* * *

**Le Dernier Repas de la Condamnée**

Oméga. Royaume de la débauche, oasis de criminalité, lieu en dehors des lois : c'était l'endroit rêvé pour Morinth et ses activités. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle vivait sur la station. Les filles d'Éclipse avaient remarquablement fait leur travail et lui avaient trouvé un petit appartement douillet, à défaut d'être luxueux. Elle connaissait bien l'endroit, ce n'était pas son premier séjour ici. Elle devait constamment voyager pour fuir sa mère qui avait juré de la tuer. Sur Illium, elle avait presque pu entendre le son de ses pas sur ses talons, et sentir son souffle glacial sur sa nuque. Elle espérait pouvoir se fondre dans la masse grouillante d'Oméga et passer inaperçue pour quelque temps.

Les rues étaient remplies de proies faciles, des rebuts de la société qui ne manqueraient à personne une fois disparus. Il y avait tant de criminalité ici qu'un cadavre de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas de différence : elle ne se ferait pas remarquer. Mais elle ne se contenterait pas du premier venu, elle avait des goûts tellement plus raffinés que ça. Les hors-la-loi qui ne connaissaient que la violence ne l'intéressaient pas. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était les artistes : leurs esprits ouverts et débordant d'imagination étaient un régal. Malheureusement, ils étaient plutôt rares sur Oméga.

Son terrain de chasse préféré était la zone VIP de l'Afterlife. Tous les paumés du coin ne pouvaient pas y entrer et la musique était fantastique : forte, violente, rythmée. Elle aimait s'installer dans un coin sombre et observer les gens. L'endroit débordait de mouvements et de vie. C'est là d'ailleurs qu'elle avait rencontré sa première proie, une Humaine appelée Nef. Tellement innocente, tellement pure, un délice.

Elle l'avait d'abord observée, longuement. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme venait ici, ça se voyait. Elle était mal à l'aise, cherchant sa place parmi la foule, évitant la piste de danse et rasant les murs. Morinth l'avait alors trouvée adorable : une gazelle parmi les lions. La séduire avait été si facile. Elle avait approché l'humaine lorsqu'elle s'était timidement mise à danser dans son coin. L'Asari l'avait alors entraînée dans de torrides déhanchés dont elles étaient sorties toutes deux en sueur. Elle lui avait alors offert un verre pour faire connaissance.

Nef était une perle rare comme elle n'espérait pas en trouver sur Oméga. Une fois désinhibée par l'alcool, elle lui avait tout raconté sur sa vie : l'existence triste, pauvre et misérable qu'elle menait et qu'elle détestait, les rêves de succès et de gloire qu'elle avait. Devenir serveuse comme sa mère n'était pas une option, elle voulait être une artiste reconnue, avoir une belle villa, des admirateurs, et elle faisait tout son possible pour y arriver. En Morinth, elle avait trouvé une oreille attentive à qui confier ses espoirs. Se rendant compte de l'heure tardive, Nef avait filé en jetant un regard plein d'espoir à l'Asari.

Nef était revenue le lendemain soir, comme elle s'y attendait. Il faut dire qu'elle lui avait fait forte impression. Après l'avoir cherchée du regard, la jeune Humaine vient la retrouver au bar où elle était en train de siroter un verre.

— J'espérais te voir ici ce soir, dit Morinth de sa voix grave.

— Il fallait absolument que je te revois, répondit-elle en rougissant. Excuse moi d'être partie si vite hier soir, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer en ta compagnie.

— Ce n'est rien, Morinth posa sa main sur la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux. Tu es là ce soir, c'est ce qui compte.

Sur ces mots, elle fit un signe au barman qui rempli un verre d'un étrange liquide bleu et le posa devant la jeune Humaine. Après avoir remercié l'Asari d'un signe de tête, Nef trempa les lèvres dans sa boisson pour se donner du courage : elle était fortement intimidée par la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et ne voulait pas paraître encore une fois ridicule avec ses bafouillements.

Du bout du doigt, Morinth poussa une pilule de Hallex vers la jeune femme. Étonnée, elle lui répondit qu'elle ne se droguait pas.

— Le Hallex n'est pas n'importe quelle drogue, elle ouvrira tous tes sens, te fera sentir plus vivante que jamais. Crois en mon expérience.

Voyant que Nef continuait d'hésiter, elle reprit :

— Tu voulais voir mon monde ? Il est à porté de main. Je peux te faire découvrir des choses que tu n'imagines même pas. Mais c'est à toi de décider.

Sur ces paroles, Morinth avala elle-même une pilule. La jeune humaine la regarda, ébahie, puis d'une main tremblante saisit la sienne, la porta à sa bouche et l'avala d'une gorgée. L'Asari sourit et la pris ensuite par la main pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Elles dansèrent toute la nuit, l'esprit gardé en éveil par la drogue, se laissant entraîner par la musique, bougeant au même rythme que les basses qui vibraient en elles. Corps contre corps, elles pouvaient sentir la chaleur émanant l'une de l'autre tant elles étaient proches. Avant de se quitter, Morinth embrassa Nef, comme pour marquer son territoire.

Elles se retrouvèrent ainsi plusieurs soirs, à danser sous l'influence du Hallex ou à discuter jusqu'au petit matin. Mais quelques jours plus tard, lasse de ce petit jeu, Morinth décida que la chasse avait assez duré : il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Dès qu'elle aperçut Nef entrer dans le bar, elle l'invita à passer la nuit chez elle, ce que la jeune artiste s'empressa d'accepter. Pas de Hallex cette fois ci, mais Morinth lui proposa quand même un verre pour se détendre. Malgré les nuits passées ensembles à danser et à parler, la jeune Humaine était toujours aussi nerveuse en sa présence, comme si elle sentait au fond d'elle même qu'elle n'était qu'une proie face à un prédateur. L'Asari la laissa explorer son appartement : la regardant s'extasier devant sa luxure, contempler la vue et admirer sa statue krogane. Puis elle décida de passer à l'action.

Morinth tapota sur le canapé pour inviter la jeune femme à venir s'installer à côté d'elle. Docilement, Nef prit place à l'endroit indiqué s'asseyant au bord du sofa, comme si elle s'apprêtait à fuir la pièce à toutes jambes. L'Asari lui mis une main sur la cuisse, et de l'autre tourna son visage vers elle pour l'embrasser : les lèvres bleues et rouges se mélangèrent. L'Humaine ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les sensations et se laissa envahir par ses émotions. Une langue étrangère dans sa bouche, la caresse chaude d'une main autre que la sienne, l'excitation qui montait, tout cela était nouveau pour elle. En ouvrant les paupières à la fin de leur baiser, elle vit que Morinth avait les yeux totalement noirs. L'Asari lui murmura alors : _« Contemple l'éternité »_. Ce fut les dernières paroles que Nef entendit. Un plaisir immense parcourut chaque veine de son corps, puis ce fut le noir total.

Morinth demanda aux filles d'Eclipse de se débarrasser du corps sans vie de la jeune femme. Elles sauraient faire en sorte que personne ne remonte pas jusqu'à elle. Et puis sur Oméga, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de soucis à se faire, chaque nouveau jour apportait son lot de cadavre. Entre les guerres de territoires, les assassinats, les gangs, la mort de l'Humaine passerait inaperçue. Les autorités penseraient qu'elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme cela arrive souvent.

Plus puissante que jamais, elle recommença à hanter le salon VIP du Purgatoire, restant dans l'ombre et observant comme à son habitude. Pleinement satisfaite de sa dernière proie, elle n'avait pas particulièrement hâte d'en trouver une autre. Elle savait que sa mère était sur ses traces en ce moment même, et qu'elle devrait penser à quitter la station, mais l'endroit lui plaisait, elle s'y sentait chez elle.

À son grand étonnement, elle rencontra rapidement une personne qui semblait intéressante. Sirotant une _Belle d'Illium, _contemplant les gens se trémousser sur la piste, son regard fut soudain attiré par une Humaine en tenue de soirée, qui fendait la foule des danseurs comme une reine parmi ses sujets : le pas mesuré, la tête haute. Elle admira la courbe de ses reins que sa robe noire moulait parfaitement, puis son attention se concentra sur ses longues jambes musclées. Elle suivit sa proie potentielle des yeux jusqu'au bar où elle fut accostée par un Krogan. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, elle l'envoya balader avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait là, sinon Morinth l'aurait remarquée. Comment passer à côté d'une personne comme elle ? Son aura semblait irradier tout le bar. Au premier regard, elle avait vu qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres : c'était une prédatrice, tout comme elle. C'était un challenge suffisamment digne d'intérêt pour être relevé. C'est lorsqu'elle la vit tabasser un Turien complètement saoul qui harcelait une danseuse qu'elle décida de l'aborder.

Morinth se présenta et l'invita dans son box, à l'écart de la piste pour engager la conversation. Elle orienta la discussion subtilement pour qu'elle puisse parler des sujets qui l'intéressait particulièrement, l'art, la musique, la perception du danger. Pendant ce temps, elle observa attentivement son invitée qui disait s'appeler Jane Shepard. Elle avait une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle couleur chez les humains, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en fréquenter. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert pétillant irisé de reflets rouges, presque surnaturel dans la pénombre où elles s'étaient installées. Des lentilles sûrement, pensa-t-elle. De fines cicatrices lui barraient les jours à un intervalle si régulier qu'elle se demanda si elles aussi n'étaient pas artificielles. Décidément, cette femme pleine de mystères l'attirait de plus en plus. Sans que celle-ci s'en rende compte, Morinth avait mis son interlocutrice à l'épreuve, l'interrogeant sur ses goûts en matière de musique, d'art et de voyage, et à son grand étonnement, Jane donna les meilleurs réponses possibles. Expel Ten, Forta, Vaenia, l'appréciation du danger et de la violence, absolument toutes les préférences de Jane concordait avec les siennes. Cette femme était parfaite, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser s'échapper et prendre le risque de ne jamais la revoir. Elle la voulait pour elle seule. Sautant l'étape savoureuse qu'était la séduction de sa future victime, Morinth décida d'inviter la jeune femme chez elle.

Assise au même endroit que quelques jours plus tôt, elle observait Jane qui faisait le tour de son appartement comme l'avait fait Nef auparavant. Elle continua d'admirer les courbes élégantes de l'Humaine et sa démarche féline. Finalement, la jeune femme vint la rejoindre sur le canapé, prenant place aussi loin possible d'elle. Oui, elle aussi sentait qu'elle était un prédateur. Aimant montrer sa supériorité, Morinth vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Shepard, réduisant au minimum la distance entre leurs corps.

— J'adore la musique des clubs, murmura-t-elle, les basses qui résonnent en moi comme les tambours d'une chasse dont vous êtes la proie. Mais ici, elles sont plus sourdes, comme pour vous dire que vous êtes en sécurité. C'est ce que vous recherchez Jane ?

— Je préfère me battre plutôt que me cacher, déclara l'Humaine d'une voix assurée.

— Oui, il est préférable de prendre le contrôle de son destin. Je n'ai jamais compris ce besoin de sécurité que les gens ont, c'est un choix qui l'est pas le mien. Je préfère l'indépendance à la soumission. Nous avons ça en commun vous ne croyez pas ?

— Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je suis plus forte que vous, répliqua Shepard avec hargne.

— Tant d'assurance, j'en salive d'avance, susurra l'Asari avec un sourire pervers.

Les yeux de Morinth devinrent noirs : elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'esprit de Jane.

— Dites-moi que vous me voulez, lui murmura-t-elle, dites moi que vous tueriez pour moi.

— Je ne suis pas la victime que vous espériez, déclara Shepard avec un petit rire.

Sa réponse la surpris. Comment cette femme pouvait lui résister ? Et puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Quelle était la chance de rencontrer une personne avec précisément les même goûts qu'elle ? C'était un coup monté par sa mère pour la piéger ! Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent dans sa poitrine, indiquant qu'elle venait de passer de l'état de chasseur à celui de proie.

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir en conséquence, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Samara entourée d'une aura bleue. Sans perdre un seul instant la probatrice projeta sa fille à l'aide de ses pouvoirs biotiques contre la fenêtre qui se fissura sous le choc. Elle la maintint ainsi, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

— Mère.

La voix calme de Morinth dissimulait parfaitement la panique qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

— Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

Contrairement à sa fille, le ton de Samara vibrait de colère qu'elle laissa exprimer avec une autre décharge biotique.

— Je ne peux pas choisir de ne plus être ta fille, Mère !

— Tu as fait ce choix il y a bien longtemps !

Utilisant ses propres pouvoirs pour contrer ceux de Samara, Morinth réussit à se soustraire à son emprise et à riposter. Le combat s'engagea, chacune luttant pour sa survie, car elles le savaient toutes les deux, seule une d'entre elles sortirait vivante de cette pièce. Une espèce de singularité s'était créée, faisant tournoyer les objets dans une lumière bleutée.

— Quel choix ? Mon seul crime a été de naître avec ce don que tu m'as donné ! poursuivit Morinth.

— Ce n'est pas un don, c'est une maladie que je dois guérir !

Elles se faisaient face dans un combat où elles étaient à égalité. Quelques dizaines d'années de plus, et elle aurait peut être pu battre sa mère, mais actuellement, c'était impossible. Pas seule en tout cas, elle se tourna vers Jane, son dernier espoir de survie :

— Je suis plus forte qu'elle. Laissez moi venir avec vous !

— Je vous ai déjà juré fidélité, il faut en finir maintenant ! répliqua Samara.

Jane hésitât un instant avant de se diriger vers l'ardat-yakshi. Elle lui saisit le bras et avec une force incroyable lui plia dans le dos. Sa puissance biotique décru, les objets cessèrent de voler. Morinth comprit que c'était finit : elle avait déjà du mal à tenir tête à sa mère, mais avec Shepard en plus, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Rapidement, elle fut projetée au sol par une frappe biotique et atterri quelques mètres plus loin. Voyant Samara avancer dans sa direction, elle recula précipitamment même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Sa mère la saisit à la gorge et leurs regards se croisèrent. Morinth ne lu aucun regret dans ses yeux, juste le devoir. L'avait-elle jamais aimée ? Elle s'était toujours demandée, lorsque ce jour viendrait, si la probatrice aurait le courage de tuer sa propre fille. Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant.

Les secondes s'étirèrent alors et semblèrent devenir une éternité. Morinth se rappela le moment où les médecins l'avaient informés de sa tare génétique : elle avait alors refusé de se soumettre à la loi comme l'avaient fait ces sœurs et de se laisser enfermer dans un monastère. Sans hésitation, elle avait quitté sa famille, ses amis, sa vie entière pour devenir une fugitive. Elle avait goûté à la puissance procurée par la fusion avec un autre esprit et y avait pris goût. Sans regrets, elle avait tué ainsi des centaines de personnes augmentant petit à petit sa force pour pouvoir un jour rivaliser avec sa mère. Elle avait pleinement assumé ce qu'elle était, s'en était enorgueillit, utilisant son intelligence et ses charmes pour attirer toujours plus de victimes dans ses filets. Et aucune de ces vies détruites ne pesait sur la conscience. Elle avait vécu la vie qu'elle avait choisi, fière et libre.

Son regard auparavant paniqué se raffermit. Morinth fixa sa mère droit dans les yeux : elle était prête à mourir par la main de celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

Avant d'abattre son poing auréolé de bleu sur le visage de sa fille bien aimée Samara murmura :

_« Puisses-tu trouver la paix dans les bras de la Déesse. »_

* * *

_J'ai adoré écrire sur Morinth, c'est un de mes personnages favori de la saga ! Cette histoire m'a d'ailleurs donné envie d'écrire une fic' beaucoup plus longue et complète sur elle._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_


End file.
